Fake Jealous
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: "I'm afraid that you'll love someone else beside me"


" _I'm afraid that you'll love someone else beside me"_

* * *

.

.

 **Fake Jealous**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **Quoble**_

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Atsushi. Dia lebih suka jajan Maiubo dan ngobrol bersama Liu Wei– _uperclassman_ ku dan Atsushi.

Cemburu? Tentu saja!

Dia kekasih– _uh yeah. Bisa di anggap begitu_ –ku. Dan dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Liu- _senpai_? Apa dia sudah tidak sayang denganku lagi?

Dan hari ini, ku putuskan untuk curi-curi dengar obrolan mereka– _yang Atsushi bilang lebih penting_ –.

"Atsushi! Mau makan bareng?" ajakku.

"Eng? Maaf Muro- _chin_. Aku mau ngobrol penting dengan Liu- _senpai_ …" dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa menoleh. Oh _gosh_! _He doesn't even try to see my face!_

Sakit? _Err…_ sepertinya tidak perlu ku ceritakan.

Dengan sigap, ku ikuti corettitanungucoret –Atsushi.

 _Ugh. This way, I just look like's a stalker._

Hm? Taman belakang sekolah kah? _A perfect place for talking 'hn?_

"Liu- _senpai_ " sapanya. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Ah, Murasakibara" _phew, untung dia memanggil Atsushi dengan nama marganya._ "Ini, maiubou"

' _oh, begitu. Kau di sogok maiubou? Atsushi? Memangnya snack yang ku beri kemarin masih kurang?'_

" _arigatou…"_ Aku yakin, dia baru saja membuka bungkus maiubou dengan giginya–kebiasaannya yang selalu hentikan, namun Atsushi masih saja ngotot.

"Jadi, hari ini kau mau tips apa 'hn?"

 _Tips? Tips what tips?_

"Ng… jadi gini. Aku ingin _dia_ me-notis ku."

 _Che, Atsushi. Kau mengikuti jaman 'senpai, notis me!_ ' _seperti di medsos itu? And whoa, siapa itu 'dia'?_

"Hah? Bukannya _dia_ selalu menotis mu?"

 _Ck! Siapa itu 'dia'?!_

"iya sih, tapi… seperti ada yang kurang."

Aku berfikir keras. Siapa 'dia' yang mereka maksud? Memangnya Atsushi menyukai siapa –dia sudah tidak menyukai ku!? Oh no. no. _it cant be_!

"Apa _dia_ melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

 _Liu-senpai. Lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan Atsushi! Aku dapat melihatnya lho!_

"Aku… melihatnya mengobrol dengan orang lain…"

 _Hoi Atsushi! Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan lelaki lain lho!_

"Hm? Siapa orang lain itu?"

Atsushi tampak mengunyah habis maiubou-nya. "Perempuan ber surai perak itu lho… engg… siapa namanya ya?"

 _Eh? Perempuan surai perak? Itu bukannya Shiori? Cewek paling pendiem dan gak punya temen? Terlebih lagi… dia kan yang ngobrol denganku kemarin!_

"Shi-shi… Shiori… kalau tidak salah." Wajah Atsushi mengerut.

"Haah.. kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak marah padanya dan malah mengajakku ngobrol di sini 'hm? Bukannya lebih parah jika Tatsuya merasakan ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"

 _Hah? Tatsuya? Itu kan… aku?!_

Atsushi terdiam. "AH! AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE KELAS! TADI MURO- _CHIN_ MENGAJAKKU MAKAN BERSAMA! TERIMA KASIH LIU- _SENPAI_!"

 _Eh? Jadi… selama ini, dia berkonsultasi dengan Liu-senpai mengenaiku? Oh gosh. Aku harus bertemu dengan Atsushi._

.

.

.

" _tte… inai._ "

Lho? Atsushi kok ga ada? Perasaan dia lari ke atap deh–

 _ **Hup.**_

Eh?

"A-Atsushi?"

 _Atsushi memelukku? Mezurashi…_

"Muro- _chin_. _Gomenne_ "

 _Haah, meski kau tidak menjelaskan mengapa kau minta maaf, aku mengerti kok._

"Ung, tak apa"

Aku membalikan badanku, dan memeluknya.

"Hehe, Muro- _chin_ memang tau segala. Makanya aku sayang"

"Heh, kau sayang sama ku hanya karena aku tau segala?" godaku.

"Bu-bukan!" _mezurashi na_ , Atsushi malu-malu seperti ini.

"Hm, aku tahu kok."

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir akhir-akhir ini…" wajahnya tertekuk –lagi. "aku… sebenarnya aku berkonsultasi dengan Liu- _senpai_ …"

 _Shitteru._

"Kenapa?" aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"A-aku… takut Muro- _chin_ menyukai orang lain–"

 _Che, jangan berlagak kuat kau badan titan!_

Ku tarik kerah bajunya, ku kecup bibir manis itu. Bibir yang berasa seperti… _maiubou?_

.

.

.

Sisa-sisa hari itu terus di isi dengan kebersamaan kami.

Enam kata yang terucap dari mulut Atsushi–si titan yang membuatku cemburu plus khawatir (dan ternyata jugacemburu dengan Shiori)–tadi siang telah kujadikan _ringtone_ di telingaku.

' _A-aku… takut Muro-chin menyukai orang lain_ '

Ternyata, titan bisa cemburu yah?

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

hellow lagi :'v

hari ini apdet fic 3x berturut-turut yak :'v

yang ini apa coba :'v gaje banget...

maapkan aku shipper murahimu~

soalnya ini murahimu pertama hoho- /ditendang

anggep aja bagus ya :'3 *pundung*

udah ah :'v ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :'v

ditunggu yak **REVIEW** nya~

 _salam,_

 _KiKyuu_

Ps: author lagi puasa :'v


End file.
